Return to Twilight
by Twililord
Summary: Five years after Ganondorfs attempt to take over the Light realm the hero Link will be called upon once more to save those that he loves.
1. PrologueRecap

Fivve years ago in the land of Hyrule, originally crafted by three golden goddesses, an ancient evil returned once more to try and take over the land. This evil was foretold of in the many prophecies and was destined to return. But also in the prophecies was a story of a hero clad in green who would rise from a lowly commoner to a defender of the people and slayer of demons with help from the maiden of light. This ancient evil is known as Ganondorf also referred to as the Demon King. The hero clad in green traditionally holds the name of Link and is reborn in times of crisis such as this to save the world once again from Ganondorf's anger and malice. The maiden of light is commonly referred to as the Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

These three are blessed by the goddesses and each of them possesses a part of an ancient relic known as the Triforce. When made whole, it will grant the wish of anyone with a pure heart who touches it, but should someone with an evil heart touch it the Triforce shall split into three and be place within the chosen ones. These three parts have certain properties these being Power, Courage and Wisdom. Ganondorf received the Triforce of Power, Link received the Triforce of Courage, and Zelda received the Triforce of Wisdom. Ganondorf wishes to bring the Triforce back together to grant his own wish and will stop at nothing to get it. Five years ago, he took over the Twilight Realm and made one of its denizens his puppet.

Using the Twilight, he spread it across Hyrule like a curtain and its citizens became nothing more than spirits who were none the wiser. Link and Zelda were the only ones who were not effected. Zelda retained her form while Link became a wolf. As the story progresses, he receives help from an imp named Midna. Later down the road, Link learns that she is actually the banished princess of the Twilight Realm. As they journey together, they face many hardships and a relationship between the two is formed. They search first for the pieces of the fused shadows so Midna can gain power; after this, they begin searching for shards of the Mirror of Twilight which is used as a portal to enter the Twilight Realm. At the end of their journey Link and Ganondorf face off after Ganondorf destroyed Hyrule Castle and Midna along with it. Enraged by the loss of his dear friend, Link finishes off Ganondorf by stabbing him through the heart with the legendary blade The Master Sword which those with evil hearts cannot touch. After the fight is over, Link looks for Midna when on the top of a hill the Light spirits that guard Hyrule from the Twilight appear and revive Midna, lifting the curse from her body, changing her from an imp to a beautiful woman whom leaves link speechless. After their reunion, Midna must return to the Twilight Realm to restore order to her lands. Before leaving, she sadly says goodbye to Link and sheds a single tear that she moves towards the Mirror of Twilight shattering it after she uses it to transport herself back into the Twilight Realm. Link tries to stop her but is to late and she is gone. Life for Link was very difficult for him after the incident but he manages to keep living his previous life as a farmer.

This is where the tale of the hero Link begins anew, with him sleeping in his home on the edge of the village Ordon. This sleep though is not a peaceful sleep. He is plagued by nightmares of his dear Midna being killed before his eyes. Are they just nightmares or something more...

Link bolts upright in his bed covered in a cold sweat from his most recent nightmare. This time he once again couldn't stop the blade from piercing her heart. He wipes away some residue from his eyes along with a few tears.

_Goddesses when will these dreams end. I know I can't reach her no matter what. The only way to get there is through the mirror but she shattered it. I might as well get ready for the day._

Link climbs out of his bed and descends to the first floor of his house and begins to shave. He sports a weeks worth of growth typical for a man his age. Now most would say he is about twenty one or twenty two since he doesn't know his birthday. He is an average height with a muscular build from all the farm work he does. His eyes are a pure blue that many say look like the eyes of a savage beast. Although now the citizens of Hyrule call him a hero. If they call him that why doesn't he feel like one?

_I could see if the princess need any help around the town. The castle is near rebuilt but there is still much work to be done._

He finishes washing and dresses in his farmers clothes. Stepping out of his house he stretches facing the morning sun. He always rises at dawn to see the sun and sky reach the shade of the Twilight. Its almost as if the two dimensions cross briefly during that time. As he stretches a feeling of dread hits him like a wall.

_What is this feeling? I haven't felt this since Ganondorf, but he is dead i saw to that. So why do I feel this way?_

Little did Link know that meanwhile in the Twilight Realm things were getting very messy and out of hand.

Also Five years ago at the end of Ganondorf's attempt to take of Hyrule once more, the now cured princess Midna made her way sadly back to her own realm. She had just destroyed the only way to enter into the Light World and she also left behind something she cared about very much. wiping away the rest of the tears that came forth from leaving him behind she began to make her way down the path towards the Twilight Palace. As she began to move towards it movement to her right made her stand in a defensive position and gather her twilight magic along with her hair to create a fist.

"Wait your Highness! Its me!"

Lowering her hair and stopping her magic a Twilian male moved from behind the boulder he had hidden behind. The Twilian that moved himself from behind the boulder appeared to be in his late twenties. As he stood up and walked to Midna he was a few inches taller than she was, he wore simple sandals with pants made from Twilian silk, he is in shape and fit with his chest exposed, he wears a small cape attached by beads around his neck, his hair is blond and stands up slightly and he also has a beard along his chin, his eyes are like his hair and are a pale yellow, he bears upon his wrists the tattoos of his office as personal adviser to the princess Midna.

"Its me. Your personal adviser Evander. Do you remember me? I know its been a while since we have last seen each other." Said Evander.

"Ah by the goddesses Evander you scared me half to death." Said Midna.

"The Goddesses your Highness?" Said Evander.

"Its something I picked up in the world of Light." Said Midna.

"I see. Well seeing as you have returned to us is the crisis involving Zant and Ganondorf over?" Said Evander.

"Yes. It is finished." Midna sadly murmurs this remembering who had saved her and all of Hyrule.

"Well that is good news indeed. I believe it is time you returned to the palace. we have been waiting for you to return for some time now. Ever since that man from the Light Realm saved us. Do you know him?" Said Evander.

As they began walking back towards the palace Midna took her time to answer Evanders question.

"Yes I know him well, He is the one who ended the crisis and saved me along the way. His name is Link and you would do well to remember that name." Said Midna.

"Yes your Highness." Said Evander while he looked at Midna skeptically wondering what her relation to this Link was.

The rest of the walk was in silence until they reached the Palace doors when Evander asked.

"Do you believe you are ready to assume the role of our leader again so soon after arriving back home?"

"Regardless of whether I am ready or not I must assume the role again so as to unite our people and rebuild from this disaster that has befallen us." Said Midna.

"Wisely said your Highness." Said Evander.

After entering the Palace to a loud applause and warm greeting by her court and other advisers Midna called Evander over to the side of the great hall.

"I want you to research our records on dimensional travel to the Realm of Light." Said Midna.

"The Realm of Light your Highness? Very well I shall have a team of our best researchers look into the matter and report to you what they find." Said Evander

"Thank you Evander. This means a great deal to me. I don't care how long it takes but I want to know if we have any information on this subject." Said Midna

"Certainly your Highness." Said Evander

And so from that moment on Evander set up a team to research any history and artifacts associated with moving to the Realm of Light. Midna stuck to her word not growing impatient as two years had gone by yet little was found on the subject until one of the younger and newest researchers found a piece of information in an ancient text.

"We have found that our ancient ancestors that were banished to the Twilight Realm almost at the start of the Realm of Lights history were able to retain knowledge of dimensional travel and managed to create one single portal to the light realm. The bad news of the matter is that they hid it somewhere in the Twilight Realm and no one knows where it is or if it even still is standing." Said Evander.

"I understand. Evander I would like you to now assemble a team to search for this portal after you compile your notes and work on the subject along with using this clue to see if anything else was left about the location of the portal." Said Midna

"Yes your Highness." Said Evander.


	2. Chapter 1

While searching through the archives the research team had discovered a near ancient book containing information on inter-dimensional travel.

"Ah this book, be it decrepit as it may be contains information that will prove useful to our research of the portal." Said Evander.

"My Lord, I believe I heard you say something about a book being useful?" Asked Griffin

"Ah Griffin don't sneak up on someone like that you could shave a few years off their life. But yes I did say this book would be useful." Said Evander.

Griffin is the newest and youngest member to the research team although despite this he shows great promise especially after looking at a rather ordinary book several other scholars passed by and opening it to reveal an ancient history about a portal built by our ancient ancestors that would allow them to travel back to the Realm of Light.

"What information does this book hold?" Asked Griffin

"For now you must be patient as I will go and study this book to learn what I can and then present the knowledge to her highness. Griffin I would like you to accompany me when I speak to her Highness." Said Evander

"Ah...Ah yes my Lord." Said Griffin.

"Something wrong Griffin?" Asked Evander.

"N...No my Lord its just that I've never seen or spoken to her Highness in person before." Said Griffin.

"Ah don't be nervous although I can understand your nervousness. I've known her highness my whole life since we grew up together. She has a kind heart and is a just ruler, but get on her bad side and may the "Goddesses" Have mercy on your soul." Said Evander.

After seeing the look of terror on Griffins face Evander decided to stop messing with the young man.  
Evander let out a loud chuckle and told Griffin.

"I'm only messing with you. You have nothing to fear. After all she personally requested to meet the one who found out about the portal." Said Evander.

With that Evander set out to his private study to look into the new book.

A day later he is standing in the throne room along with Griffin who keeps fidgeting nervously.

"Your Highness we have discovered some great news that you'll be pleased to hear. But first allow me to introduce Griffin, he is the young scholar who found the book with information on the portal." Said Griffin.

As Griffin bowed his head towards Midna he is interrupted by her.

"You need not bow your head to me Griffin. It is my understanding that you are the newest and youngest member to the research team. With this being said I would like you to study under Evander personally. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Right Evander?" Said Midna.

"Yes your highness I was looking for a worthy apprentice after all. I was going to ask him about it after this meeting but since it was brought up. You are now my apprentice Griffin and I will teach you all that I know." Said Evander.

"Now on to business. What information do you have for me today." Said Midna.

"Yes, what I have to tell you is somewhat disturbing and hard to grasp but I will explain as best as I can. The book has revealed that there are different planes of dimensions that can be directly above or below our own. Also that the higher up the planes you go the more godlike and perfect the worlds are. The lower you go it simply put turns into more and more of a Hell on the Earth." Said Evander.

"Wait you are saying that there are more than the dimension we live in and the dimension that the Realm of Light is in?" Said Midna.

"Allow me to explain if I may Evander I understand completely what you said." Said Griffin.

Evander simply nods his head to Griffin allowing him to speak. Griffin steps forward in front of Midna's throne.

"Your Highness the best way I can simplify what Evand...er my Master just said is imagine a stack of papers. Now imagine the papers floating only a small distance above and below each other. These papers represent the different dimensions. There could be infinite or there could be a finite amount of dimensions. No one knows for sure but we are somewhere in this stack of floating papers. Now imagine that the paper are waving slightly occasionally brushing against each other influencing one another. Much like what you described of the Realm of Light when the sun rises and sets it feels like the twilight is in that world. What causes that is partly their day cycle which we do not have. but also our dimension scraping alongside their dimension." Said Griffin.

"I see. This simplifies things greatly. You have my thanks Griffin. Evander is their anything else the book revealed?" Asked Midna.

"No your Highness that is all I could learn. Everything else is illegible due to the age of the book." Said Evander.

"Thank you Evander and Griffin you may leave now." Said Midna.

As Evander and Griffin were leaving the throne room they began talking.

"You don't have to call me master. I'm not fond of that term just call me by my name from now on." Said Evander.

"Very well. You were right though she does have a kind heart. Although I could see sadness in her eyes. Could you not?" Asked Griffin.

"Yes I could. I can see the sadness in her very well." said Evander.


	3. Chapter 2

Two more years had passed before a breakthrough in the research involving the portal and inter-dimensional travel. Countless books had been looked through, Scrolls of ancient decent had been collected and picked clean but yet nothing of great importance was ever found. Midna meanwhile had denied every suitor chosen for her by the council. She had demanded that instead of being forced to marry she could become queen without a marriage. This idea came to her from observing Zelda during her time in the Realm of Light. The council reluctantly gave in to her request. Evander and Griffin during the two years as master and apprentice had formed a relationship of strong friendship. Evander taught Griffin and Griffin absorbed all that he could impressing Evander immensely. Griffin showed even more potential now that he is 19 years of age, he had grown taller now standing only a head lower than Evander, his hair had grown longer as well he kept it long in the back and parted at the front it was always and blonde color, he was not to fit but had his teenage years muscle still with him, he wears a simple robe that goes from his right shoulder to his left hip then splits in the center of his waist and underneath he wears a pair of pants. No longer does he act childish with his work but seriously and with commitment. Evander had not even taught him how to fight yet for when the time comes he will need it. With little luck in locating the portal Griffin was resting in his new private study adjoined with Evanders pouring over a rather uninteresting book that had little to do with the portal. In fact it was the very book that had started the team of researchers/archaeologists, the book that held information that a portal existed at one point in time when Griffin noticed something strange.

"Bah. Why do I keep reading this one book its not as if ill find anything new." Said Griffin.

"You'll never become a great scholar with that attitude." Evander chided from the other room.

"Ah why don't you just shut your eyes and sleep old man...Wait what is this! Evander come here quickly!" Griffin shouted excitedly.

"What is it?" Evander asked.

"Look here, See that?" Asked Griffin.

What he was pointing at was a symbol that looked very much like an eye.

"Yes I see it, its just a drawing of an eye." Said Evander slightly irritated by Griffin for thinking this was important.

"Its not just an eye. I've seen this before in other books that we have looked through and it is always in the top right corner of a page but only one page in the book has it." Said Griffin.

Evander suddenly realized what Griffin was trying to say that this symbol was.

"My god, Griffin you truly are remarkable. Ill have the scholars search through every book we have and copy the page that has the eye symbol on it." Said Evander also getting excited.

Griffin believes that this symbol of an eye is a key to learning the location of the portal. Each page with an eye is actually a page from another book that was written so expertly that with another book of irrelevant information it could be hidden yet fit with the false book.  
After the other scholars had copied each page that contained an eye symbol from every book in the royal library Griffin now had a stack of papers that could be easily the size of a normal book.

"Now to put them in order." Griffin said.

Evander had put him in charge of sorting the information and after that learning what he could from it since he had discovered the eye symbol.  
After sorting the pages Griffin spent several days checking and rechecking his notes until he had finally discovered what they had been searching for for Five years. The location of the ancient portal.

The next day after discovering this he personally requested an audience with Midna, he had not even told Evander his discovery.

"Just tell me what you have learned Griffin." Said Evander annoyed at not knowing what his apprentice knew.

"All in due time Evander, you'll learn soon enough." Said Griffin with a slight grin on his face.

Upon entering the throne room Griffin bowed deeply to Midna who stood up and walked over to the two scholars.  
"Griffin I told you that you do not have to bow to me." Said Midna as she hugged Griffin and Evander in turn. Another effect of the five years passing by was that Evander, Griffin and Midna had now all become closer friends.

"My lady I have great news that you will be thrilled to hear." Said Griffin excitedly.

"Really? You do?" Midna asked.

"Yes. We have discovered the location of the ancient portal!" Griffin proudly said. Evanders face lit up into a smile as well as Midnas.

"It is hidden underground but the relative location has been revealed. It is past the Black Rose field and beyond the Twilian Plains. The only issue that I can think of is that the relative location is the Sapping Plains. It is a long trip to make but when the other scholars learn of what we have discovered they will jump at the opportunity to begin the voyage." Said Griffin.

"Hmm it is in the Sapping Plains. That could prove dangerous seeing as an extended stay there could kill anyone." Said Midna.

"Ah yes the good news about that is that the notes say the temple the portal is in is unaffected by the Sapping effect, it may even contain a way to reverse the effect and restore the land surrounding it. But that is wishful thinking." Said Griffin.

"Very well if you believe that you can find this temple then I grant you permission to begin the expedition. Send word to me using the spell I taught you when you have found the temple. And both of you please be careful." Midna said as she hugged them both then walked with them both to the library.

After briefing the scholars about the expedition they were ready to go by the next day.  
Midna wished them a safe journey then they left.  
After two weeks of travel the group made it to the edge of the Sapping Plains.

"We set up camp here. Do you really think it is out there?" Asked Evander.

"It must be, the only detail I left out of my report to the Lady Midna was that the temple is actually causing the Sapping Effect so it must be in the center of this area." Said Griffin.

"You should have told me that, but oh well now lets get camp set up then begin looking tomorrow. We can only stay in the Sapping area for a maximum of four hours before the effects take hold of us." Warned Evander.

The next day after reaching the center of the Sapping Plains the research group could only see barren land and dust.  
Griffin sat down on the ground in frustration.

"It must be here!" he shouted slamming his fist into the dirt.

As he lifted his fist the imprint left a strange design. Griffins face lit up in surprise.

"Everyone start moving away this layer of soil." Griffin ordered.

As the soil began to clear out a stone tablet was revealed before them with a single symbol on it.

"What is that?" Asked one of the scholars.

"That is the door to the Temple we have been looking for. Now stand back." Said Griffin.

As the group moved around the slab Griffin stood in front of it. He closed his left eye leaving his right wide open.

"Release." Whispered Griffin in a language unknown to the Twilians.

The eye on the slab glowed red then the entire slab began to retract into the ground in front of it revealing a set of stairs.

"Down we go." Said Griffin.

"What was that you just said?" Asked Evander.

"Oh that was the pass phrase to the door. It was even more hidden in the texts we found then the texts were originally. I had to stay up all night to figure it out back at the palace." Said Griffin.

"I see." Said Evander.

As the group made their way through the temple the Sapping effect had worn off of their bodies and they now had the strength to move. Strangely the temple already had torches lit and the place was filled with light. Large underground rooms with tables and bookshelves were plentiful but empty. As they went lower and lower into the temple the rooms became emptier until the staircase ended and they were on the final floor. On this floor the rooms were filled with what appeared to be the items from the upper levels. Books of all kinds were on the shelves even some from the Realm of Light. even though ancient relics had been found more gruesome things were seen as well such as bones of long dead Twilians with swords and daggers sticking out of them from a long ancient battle. Ancient artifacts lay scattered on the tables but this is not what the team was after they continued for now towards the end of the hallway were at the end all there was is a wall with a carving of a mask on it with the left eye missing.

"These Twilians were guarding something and I believe it is behind this wall." Said Griffin.

Once more Griffin spoke the word release in the strange language and the eye glowed red like before. The wall began to disappear revealing a large circular room with carvings of ancient symbols on the walls but Griffin went straight to the center.

"This is it! This is the portal we have search so long for. I am amazed it is still intact." Said Griffin happily.

The next thing Griffin did was cast the spell to contact Midna. As her face appeared in the black fog that formed he said only a few words.

"We found it."


	4. Chapter 3

Back at the Twilight Palace Midna waited patiently for word to arrive from Evander and Griffin. The trip would take two weeks and maybe a couple days of searching. So far the two weeks had gone by and almost a full day. She said she would remain patient but the thought of a portal existing that could unite her with him again made her excited.

"I hope they contact me soon." Said Midna.

As she said that a small numbness overtook her left index finger. This was the sign for her to activate the communication spell.  
She completed her half of the spell and Griffins face appeared before her on the wall she stood in front of.  
Before she could ask anything he simply said "We found it."  
Those words struck Midna so suddenly all she could do was smile.

"Excellent work you two. I will travel to your location myself using my teleport spell." Said Midna.

"As you wish your Highness." Responded Griffin.

With that they ended the spell and Midna focused her energy to locate Griffin and Evander. Once she had done so she burst into tiny square particles and vanished only to reappear next to Evander and Griffin who were watching the square particles reform to make Midna appear before them. The other scholars were also watching. Once everyone got over the fact that Midna herself was before them work commenced once more.

"This is the room where the portal is housed." Said Evander.

The three of them walked over to the middle of the room where a perfect circle about two and a half feet in diameter and two feet deep waited for them.

"This we believe is the portal itself." Said Griffin.

Midna could only stare for a second before a tear rolled down her face.

"Your Highness whats wrong?" asked Evander worriedly.

"Nothing, It just looks exactly like the Mirror of Twilight I shattered in the Realm of Light. The only difference is that this is not a mirror. its just a hole with the carvings of the mirror in it. We were so close but this is not it." Said Midna sadly.

"I wouldn't be so sure your Highness." Said Griffin as he kneeled at the edge of the hole.

Griffin then dropped into the hole and landed on the carvings that were very dusty. Midna and Evander simply watched as he kneeled in the hole.  
Griffin then began wiping away the layer of dust covering the carving. As he did his face lit up in a large smile. He did not move until the entire circle was cleared but Midna and Evander couldn't see below him.

"Your Highness could you tell me what your headpiece is made of?" Asked Griffin.

"Silver I believe since it has been in the royal family for ages. Why?" responded Midna.

"And does the headpiece have any magical properties?" Griffin asked once more.

"Yes it does, since its one of the rarest minerals in the Twilight Realm." responded Midna questioningly.

"Well then I'll be pleased to tell you that this is the portal." Said Griffin as he raised his hand and Evander grasped it to help him out of the hole.

"Now if you'll both look into the hole you will be surprised by what you see." Said Griffin.

"Silver." Evander whispered.

Midna now shed more tears and covered her mouth.

"It is real. I cant believe it. The silver will act as the portals generator. But where is the obsidian slab?" asked Midna.

"Well honestly I didn't know until Evander helped me out and I looked up." Said Griffin as he pointed upwards above the circle.

"I believe that is the obsidian you are looking for. It must go upwards rather far to create the portals walkway." said Griffin.

"Now how to activate it though?" asked Evander aloud.

"I believe Midna herself has the answer." said Griffin.

"What? Me?" asked Midna.

"Yes the only thing powerful enough to activate a portal to the Realm of Light would be the fused shadows you posses. You do still have them right?" asked Griffin.

"Yes I still have them." said Midna.

"You'll have to use the magic from them to activate the portal." Said Griffin.

" I see. First I must get the messengers seeing as I can not leave with our people still being reunited. Second we must search this temple to see if there are any dangers. And lastly How will the messengers survive in the Realm of Light? I'm the only one who could do that since I shared some of Zeldas soul." said Midna

"I'm not sure of a solution to that your Highness." Said Evander.

With that the researches started excavating the entire temple searching for rooms and moving debris, although they left the skeletons untouched. After a few hours some scholars come running to Evander, Griffin and Midna.

"We found something that seems important." they said.

The group moved to the room the scholars had found. Upon entering they saw two pedestals, each bearing a medallion, each medallion was identical to the other.

"I suppose they only had time to make two." Said Griffin.

"What are they first of all?" asked Evander.

"I know what these are." said Midna shocking them all.

"I also know much about ancient ruins and our realms history. These Medallions are very powerful. So powerful in fact they can allow a Twilian to walk in the Realm of Light unharmed. These Twilian symbols stand for protection and the other is the symbol for the sun." Said Midna

"So only two will be able to go through the portal." Said Evander.

"Better make it your two most trusted messengers." Said Griffin.

"I will. Is there anything else you found in here?" asked Midna.

"Yes just this scroll." One said as he handed it to Midna.

"Hmm it says we will need water to fill the portal with just to the edge." said Midna.

"Ah yes. Water is reflective so it will act as the mirror." Said Evander.

"It also says that this temple will be shut in five minutes after activating the portal and can't be opened again for a full year." Midna said sadly.  
"Ok we can send the two in and hope for the best." Said Griffin.

"You expect me to knowingly sentence two of my people to death." said Midna as she rounded on Griffin.

"Do you have faith in him?" Asked Griffin.

"Who?" responded Midna.

"The hero clad in green that saved your life during the Twilight Crisis in the Realm of Light." Said Griffin.

"Yes. I have more faith in him than anything in the world." Said Midna.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. If the messengers make it then he will find his way back and destroy every door in this place to get out." Said Griffin.

"I suppose you are right." Said Midna as she smiled thinking about it.

"Very well lets get the portal set up." Ordered Midna.

As they set up her two most trusted messengers arrived via teleport spells.

"We are yours to command your Highness." They said in unison.

One being a man and one being a woman they both stood up in front of Midna.

"Ah Vincent and Rosalie I'm glad you made it. Now I have a task of great importance for you. You will go to the Realm of Light. These medallions will protect you. I want you to find a man named Link. He should be well known but people may fear you because of how you look do be careful. Once you Find him tell him where you are from meaning this realm and tell him he must come to this realm. Ill use one of my spells to stay in contact with you telepathically. Is all this understood." Said Midna.

"Yes your Highness." They both said.

"Alright lets activate the portal" Said Midna.

The other scholars were near the end of the room ready to run up the stairs to escape in the five minutes they had Evander and Griffin were at the front of the crowd watching what was about to happen.

Midna brought the fused shadows out of the small dimension she created to carry objects. Once they were out they began to circle around her and then suddenly clamped onto her head. The scholars gasped but the messengers remained motionless. Midna raised her hands into the form of a triangle and began to focus the power of the fused shadows in the center. Soon after she shot a bolt of the magic into the pool of water not disturbing it in the slightest. At first there was no reaction but then the silver in the bottom of the water began to glow and then it shot the patters of the Twilight Mirror up into the obsidian above it. The messengers wasted no time entering the portal disappearing once they did. Midna then removed the fused shadows and returned them to her pocket dimension.

"Ok everyone out now!" Shouted Midna.

At that everyone began running up the stairs towards the exit.

"Please be safe and please find him." She whispered to herself as she followed behind the others.

Once out they had to keep running across the Sapping Field until they reached their base camp. After they made it Midna bid them farewell and teleported back to the palace before the court could realize she was missing. The others began packing up for the return voyage. As they packed up they heard the slam of the slab locking the temple once more.

Far off in another dimension on the lower levels of the dimensions a figure with one eye woke from a long sleep in a pitch dark room. The figures eye was a bright orange with a green iris.

"Ah at last my own power has been used in my own temple, this means that the rift has been opened once more and I can return to take back what was stolen from me. It is time for my return and I will let nothing stand in my way!"


End file.
